Tired of Waiting
by xXxFluffy-Pink-Socks
Summary: Harry's P.O.V. A classic Ron vs Hermione argument... with a different ending. A short oneshot. RWHG


Tired of Waiting

"Ron?" Harry repeated himself for what seemed like the tenth time. Since they'd entered the Great Hall, time had passed painfully slowly and Harry had truly begun to appreciate Ginny and her tendency to ramble on; if she'd been here, Ron would have been talking a good eight minutes back.

Ron continued to shovel rashes of bacon into his mouth. Harry couldn't really tell if he was just being Ron and eating like a pig or if he didn't trust himself to say anything when he didn't have food occupying the full capacity of his mouth. Harry glanced over at the door, still wishing dearly that Ginny would hurry up and get down to breakfast.

"Hey Harry! Hi Ron!" Hermione said brightly, as she settled herself into a seat opposite them. She didn't seem to notice Ron's bad temper and was too busy humming cheerily to herself to notice Harry's awkwardness. She propped her textbook open against the milk jug and helped herself to some toast.

Hermione's entry had brought the temperature down by a good 50 degrees or so and Harry sorely wanted to be somewhere else, preferably miles away from his two friends, who would only take a matter of minutes before voicing Ron's unspoken problem. Harry knew them better than he knew himself and the telltale signs were all there. The blood rushing to Ron's ears, the muscle in his jar twitching in irritation, his knuckles white from clutching his knife and fork in his closed fists and Hermione's apparent obliviousness.

"I think I have to go…" Harry announced, already beginning to throw his school books and quill into his unzipped backpack.

"SIT DOWN." Ron exclaimed. Harry's arm was grabbed and he was yanked back into his seat. Harry was shocked; Ron wasn't the bossy one, Hermione was. Wow, he thought to himself, Ron might _actually _have a good reason for arguing with his best friend for once!

"Is everything ok between you two?" Hermione inquired, still positively beaming. She was obviously thrilled about something… Harry hadn't seen her this excited, since McGonagall had given her back three essays in the same afternoon, all graded Outstanding. This only increased the dread Harry was feeling.

"Everything's FINE with me and Harry!" Ron said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed at Hermione. "How are things with you, Hermione? Obviously perfectly perfect as I far as I can see."

Hermione frowned, dragging her gaze away from her open potions book and settling it on the new red-in-the-face Ron. "Ok. What have I done now? You're not still sore about me not letting you copy my charms essay, are you?"

A brief look of confusion passed over Ron's face. "You didn't let me copy that?"

"No."

"In that case, I most certainly did NOT take it from the common room because I thought you had said I could."

"What? RON!"

"I- I- wait, I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"Ah ha! So you **are **mad at me! What for?" Ron glared at Hermione. Harry knew that he would be angry for confirming that he was in a mood with Hermione; after all, now he wouldn't be able to avoid actually mentioning the reason behind his frustration.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to say." Harry couldn't believe how much Ron sounded like Ginny when he said that. He even looked like her; complete with the huffy expression and defiant nose stuck in the air. Harry fought hard against the urge to laugh and eventually stuffed an apple into his mouth.

"Fine. Ron, if you're going to be immature about whatever it is then I haven't the time of day for you." Hermione got to her feet and headed for the door.

"I saw you." Ron said hoarsely. Harry himself had barely managed to hear those words and yet, Hermione heard what Ron said and it stopped her in her tracks. "You and Krum. You're back together… aren't you?"

Hermione didn't answer. She instead developed a newfound interest in her shoes and refused to look at Ron. Her cheery mood was now nowhere in sight and if Harry hadn't witnessed it himself, he never would have believed that Hermione had been in such a happy mood only a few minutes before.

It seemed like Hermione wasn't going to answer until she finally looked up, meeting Ron's angry gaze with an impassive expression.

"I got tired of waiting, Ron. I got tired of you."

-x-

**A/N: **Another one-shot is finished. Please R&R! Constructive criticism with always be welcome.


End file.
